Nå eller aldri
by Espiegle
Summary: Padma forteller Parvati om noe som er viktig for henne, og får en uventet reaksjon.


Mørket hadde senket seg, og de vanlige nattelydene fra byen smøg seg inn gjennom vinduet de hadde latt stå på gløtt før de gikk til sengs for kvelden. På tross av at klokken hadde passert tre om morgenen, var begge personene i rommet lys våkne. To par øyne stirret tankefullt opp i taket. Parvati fikk ikke sove fordi det var alt for varmt. London var fanget i en hetebølge, og familien hadde aldri hatt råd til dyre ting som aircondition. Padma var nok plaget av varmen, hun og, men det var ikke den alene som holdt henne våken. Hun hadde en hemmelighet som hun hadde lyst til å fortelle tvillingsøsteren, men hun visste ikke om hun turte.

Den siste tiden hadde det blitt mer og mer åpenbart for henne at hun ikke var videre interessert i gutter. Det hjalp lite å forestille seg de guttene på Hogwarts som jentene fant tiltrekkende. Hun hadde forsøkt å tenke på Harry Potter. Han var følsom, ganske søt, rik og berømt. Hun følte ingen ting. Roger Davies burde ha fungert. En ordentlig maskulin type, hyggelig og muskuløs. Alle jentene likte ham, bortsett fra henne. Hun forsøkte å forestille seg Draco Malfoy, til ingen nytte. Selv de gnistrende øynene hans var som gråstein i forhold til Hermione Grangers vakre, kloke, brune øyne.

Hun var ikke forelsket i Hermione. Padma satte pris på hvordan hun så ut, og den personen hun var, men hun var ikke forelsket i henne. Padma var faktisk ikke forelsket i noen, men hun hadde etter hvert skjønt det at den dagen hun virkelig ble forelsket, ville det være i en jente. Eller i en kvinne. Proffessor McGonagall holdt seg utrolig godt for alderen.

Nei, Padma Patil hadde ikke noe problem med å innrømme for seg selv at hun bare likte jenter. Problemet lå i det å fortelle det til noen andre enn seg selv. Hvordan i alle dager kunne moren og faren akseptere det? De hadde jobbet åresvis i butikken under leiligheten de bodde i for å få nok penger til å sende de to døtrene til en magisk skole de aldri hadde hørt om før to brev hadde kommet med en ugle en gang for nesten syv år siden. På tross av at de tillot jentene å utvikle sine magiske evner, hadde de rykte på seg for å være svært tradisjonelle. De kom ikke til å reagere på en positiv måte; det var hun helt sikker på.

Parvati var også en utfordring. Parvati hadde kanskje ikke en like gammeldags tankegang som foreldrene, men hun var definitivt en som holdt seg til den heteronormative enden av skalaen. Hun sminket seg masse, og var opptatt av gutter og klær. Gutter og klær, og lite annet.

Padma var faktisk livredd for å fortelle det til familien. Hun var redd for at de ikke ville ha noe med henne å gjøre. Hun var redd for at de ville ignorere det hun kom til å fortelle dem, og late som om hun bare var litt sen med å finne seg en ordentlig ektemann eller kjæreste. Kanskje ville de til og med finne en ektemann til henne, bare for å ha det gjort.. Hun var ganske sikker på at de ikke ville akseptere en fremtidig kvinnelig kjæreste.

Likevel hadde Padma lyst til å begynne et sted. Hvordan kunne hun finne seg en kjæreste hvis ingen visste at hun likte jenter? Hun måtte fortelle det til Parvati, i det minste. Hun var tross alt tvillingen hennes.

Padma sukket tungt. Det føltes ut som om hun hadde et stort, hårete dyr med skarpe tenner og en lang, piggete hale i magen. Hun sukket igjen, og snudde seg i sengen. Hun trakk dynen over hodet, og laget en misfornøyd lyd.

«Hva er det, Padma?» spurte Parvati irritert.

Nå eller aldri, tenkte Padma. Nå eller aldri.

«Jeg... Altså. Jeg har tenkt en hel del i det siste.» Padma ble stille, og trakk pusten dypt flere ganger. Hun kunne føle at hendene var i ferd med å bli klamme, og hun følte seg kald på tross av varmen.

«At du tenker er ikke akkurat noen overraskelse. Du er tross alt en Ravnkloing.» Parvati gliste ertende mot henne.

«Dette har ikke noe med skolearbeid å gjøre! Hold kjeft og hør på hva jeg har å si!» freste Padma mot søsteren sin. Det kjentes ut som om hjertet var i ferd med å galoppere ut av brystkassen hennes. Hun sparket dynen av seg. Nå eller aldri, tenkte hun igjen. Nå eller aldri, før Parvati blir skikkelig sint.

«Jeg liker jenter. Jeg er homo. Eller lesbisk. Eller... samme hva man kaller det, egentlig.» Padma snakket rask, men lavt. Hun ville ikke at foreldrene skulle høre akkurat den biten av samtalen.

«Det har vi jo skjønt en stund, da,» sa Parvati, og himlet med øynene.

«Vi?» sa Padma overrasket.

«Ja. Jeg overhørte at mamma og pappa snakket om det en gang. De lurte på om du kom til å tørre å ta med deg en kjæreste hjem noen gang.»

«Mamma og pappa. Sa virkelig mamma og pappa det? Er du sikker på at de ikke snakket om en guttekjæreste?»

«Jeg husker ikke hele samtalen, men det dreide seg definitivt om at du var lesbisk.» De ble stille. Noen slamret i søppelkasselokkene utenfor. En hannkatt lagde et leven under vinduet, og de hørte en flaske knuse mot asfalten.

«Sov, nå, Padma. Ikke tenk mer på dette. Det har ikke noe å si om du liker gutter eller jenter. Så lenge du ikke kommer hjem med Pansy Parkinson på armen, så er jeg fornøyd.»

Nattelydene fortsatte, men de to personene i rommet sov rolig. Den ene hadde endelig klart å sovne, på tross av en urolig søster og en uutholdelig varme. Den andre hadde klart å sovne, fordi hun endelig visste det at familien var glad i henne uansett hvordan hun var og uansett hvem hun likte.


End file.
